Four Seasons
by CrimesOfGrindelwald
Summary: A short series about Molly Weasley II and Lysander Scamander, throughout the seasons and throughout the years. This started as an RP between myself and my lovely friend, one of the best people I know and definitely the best writer I know. I hope you enjoy our work!
1. Boots in the Spring

**A lovely June afternoon, the Quidditch Pitch...**  
The sun was beating down, and a bunch of fifth years were gathered on the Pitch, their eyes glued to the highest hoop on the opposite side. They had gotten back from Hogsmeade early. Not because they were tired, oh Merlin no, but because a Hufflepuff girl, Violet, had bought 'Vaulting Boots of Valor' from Zonko's. Black dragonskin boots, which let the user…

"Jump up to twenty-five feet!" Rose exclaimed, reading the box. Violet had been passing the boots around, when Molly was dared to toss a particularly hyper Bludger into the hoop with the boots in place of a broom.

The scales on the boots glittered green in the sun, and they all seemed to be wearing smirks on their faces. "There's no way you're gonna make that shot." One of them said. "Jack's right, it's just not gonna happen!" Said Clara, folding her arms. "I haven't seen her miss yet, I don't think she'll start now." Lysander said, his and Lorcan's eyes darting to each other, then back to the hoop.

The trick had always been to feel in your nerves where the Bludger wanted to go; if you could feel that, you could use.

Molly reminded herself of this now as she held the violent thing that insisted on tugging her in every seemingly random direction. "If I knew I couldn't make it, I wouldn't try," she called back, careful to make no promise that she _would_ make it. It was certainly a strange feeling, being thrust into the sky by those boots, much different from being on a broom.

She pressed the palms of her hand into the Bludger, took one last breath, and threw. She couldn't register what had happened before she was back on the ground, but the looks of astonishment were a good hint. Molly immediately kicked off the boots, not wasting time taking them off properly, and ran to Lysander and Lorcan. "Did I just do that? Really?"

Molly seemed to disappear into the sun when she jumped, but they could clearly see the Bludger fly clean through the hole...and into the lake. Some of them had their mouths hanging open, and it took a minute to process what just happened.

"BRILLIANT!" The twins exclaimed at the same time. Everyone was patting the witch on the back and clamouring to try on the boots next.

From the castle, they heard Professor McGonnagal's voice amplified. "That's ten points to Ravenclaw!"

Spring was definitely Lysander's favourite season.


	2. Of Chickens and Gingers

**July**  
"It's so hot," Molly groaned from where she was laying on the grass outside the Burrow. There had been a heatwave going through the past two days, but it felt like forever. Despite her complaints, the warmth of the sun filling her skin was a feeling she knew she'd miss once it was gone.

"How are you doing anything?" She sat up to look at Lysander, who had been inspecting something in the tall grasses for the past ten minutes. "Actually, what are you doing?"

Lysander was sweating like everyone else, his blonde hair frizzed out a bit due to the heat. A bead of sweat dripped down his olive-skinned forehead and he wiped it away, wand clutched between his teeth as he stared in the grass. But, the heat didn't bother him much. To him, the sun felt like an old friend, crazy as it may sound.

"I...may or may not have transfigured one of your grandmother's chickens into a blade of grass, I just can't figure out which!" He dropped his wand into his hand and waded through the grass.

A warm breeze came and Lysander got goosebumps, like stepping into a warm shower. But, one particular blade of grass made a cawing sound in the wind. "Gotcha! Finite Incantatem!" The grass exploded, and out popped a chicken, who looked absolutely pissed.

"Merlin..." He shot Molly a look. "If this is the last time I ever see you, I want you to know I love you!" He said dramatically as the chicken knocked him over, cawing and stepping on his stomach, making him laugh.


	3. Blossoming Romance, Dying Trees

**Fall**  
Summer had come and gone, and soon enough Hogwarts was again in full swing. It seemed like first years were everywhere you looked, running around still trying to figure out the castle. The trees were starting to go bare, and there was always a crisp breeze outside.

"Lysander, come with me," Molly insisted, tugging him along out to the grounds. Behind her stood a tall, sturdy tree with what could've been an infinite amount of leaves surrounding it. "Apparently, Muggles think this is so much fun, and I don't know why, but I want to find out." Molly always had what she would call a 'casual fascination' with the non-magical folks, something she undoubtedly owed to her grandfather.

So with that she jumped into the leaves and landed right on her bum with an explosion of red, orange, and yellow all around her. She laughed with her entire body, and it made so much sense that Muggles would love this.

"And THEN he says, no, dragons can't open bank accounts!" Lysander was sitting on a spiral staircase with a bunch of boys. They were throwing sweets at each other and telling stories of their summer and jokes and talking about who they fancied.

He was just about to get to the punchline when he felt the neck of his robes being tugged. His green eyes widened, and the boys made whooping noises as he was pulled away. "I've told you, I'm not trying that potion!" Lysander joked.

When she jumped, the leaves seemed to burst out of the impossible big pile. Lysander's green eyes widened at her, and he soon followed suit, getting a running start and jumping into the pile with a "HYAH!".

"You know, Muggles might not have magic," He said, sitting up against the trunk of the tree. "But they're brilliant when it comes to fun." Their eyes seemed to lock, like magnets. "The uhm...the leaves match your hair. You'rereallydashing." He said quickly, and fought the urge to clamp a hand over his mouth.

"Huh?" Molly let out one last lingering laugh. "Sorry, didn't quite hear you." Molly knew she was looking at him, that she was paying attention but her mind had gone blank all the sudden, like the world kept going but she was completely unaware. "Anyway, I think they've got their own kind of magic," she replied to what she had processed last.

Lysander's heart started beating way too fast and his cheeks went red. "I said I..." It started to rain over their heads, but only over theirs. Accidental magic is a HOOT. "Kinda, I, y'know, it's like, you're just." With that, he shook his head and before he knew it, their lips were crashed together and the cloud disappeared.

It felt like Christmas, it felt like the right wand finding you, it felt like everything good in the world. There was a long silence of them staring at each other, noses touching, before Lysander spoke. "I thought Valentine's Day was in February. Cupid's an eager bloke, it seems."

Molly's lips tingled, like they'd been rubbed with peppermint oil, and she hadn't even noticed that the cloud had gone away, just that the top of her head was still wet, all her hair weighted down.

She laughed at his joke, like she always did. "It's getting pretty cold, maybe he got confused. And, really, it's the one day he gets any recognition, poor thing," Molly reasoned. Anyway, it was more than fine with her that he had decided to come a little early.

"I _know_." Lysander said and giggled softly. "Maybe we should do this more often, or else he'll be out of a job." He kissed her once again, and it was just as amazing. 


	4. Ancestral Hand-Me-Downs

**New Years Eve**

For New Years, they wanted to get away from the brutal English winters, so guess where they were? New York City.

In their Muggle clothes, they looked like a power couple. Lysander in black jeans, a black button down, and a long blue hand-me-down peacoat.

"Y'know, you always have the best ideas on where to go. Come to think of it, you have the best ideas in general." Lysander said as they walked through Central Park, hand in hand.

Molly was bundled in a deep green knit jumper, gray wool coat, and soft gloves. "You have your fair share of brilliant ideas too," she insisted, looking over at him with a warm smile.

"Like the little place we ate at last night, I think it used to be a speakeasy, didn't it? I loved that!"

She wrapped her free hand around his arm and listened for the delightful crunch of snow underneath their feet as they walked.

She took in the scene around them, all the plants laying dormant and covered in snow. It was truly a winter wonderland.


End file.
